Tiding's of Comfort and Joy
by bond2012
Summary: Albus sneaks out on christmas eve to see someone he loves a lot.


Merry Christmas Everyone! Here's one to get you in the mood for Christmas fun! :)

Chapter 1

The house was too hot, the fire in the living room was roaring heating every inch of the tiny cottage. Aberforth was playing with his new toys in the living room while Kendra sat on the coach with Ariana, reading her a christmas was easy for Albus to slip out of the house unnoticed.

Outside the snow was drifting lazlily to the ground, coating Godric's hollow in a delicate white blanket. As soon as the door was closed, the noise of the house ceased and Albus was alone in the perfect silence of the winter evening. The soft sound of snow was only audible to a sensitive ear and the flickering gas street lamps cast a warm orange glow on the street. Albus took a breath of the icy thin air and blew it back, watching the steam curl and twist like a dancer.

He wasn't too cold, he was wearing a thick coat over his best clothes but his feet were freezing in his leather shoes. He stepped out of the porch way and into the falling snow, his footsteps crunching and disturbing the quiet. He sighed at the beauty of the Hollow and moved off down the cobbled street, past bakers and neighbours houses, the little church with the kissing gate he so loved and the pub who's bright windows lit the way and the occasional roar of laughter filled the night.

He walked on, but now the cold was penetrating his warm coat and biting his face with vehmer. He shivered but continued on his journey. Soon the exit to the village was approaching. The tiny wooden sign, carved hundreds of years ago indicated that the road would soon lead out of the safety of Godric's Hollow and into the darkness of Carver's Wood. Albus paused at the exit and took one last comfort from the glowing street lamps before heading into the pitch darkness of the wood.

It wasn't silent here. The frozen twigs on the ground cracked underfoot and the fallen leaves, remaining from autumn had been iced over but still rustled in the gentle wind. Stumbling onward, Albus shivered , his breath still dancing before him. Suddenly a large crack made him jump.

"Albus? Is that you?" came a voice. Albus sighed in relief. He felt much warmer upon hearing the sound.

"It is I." he replied.

"Oh good... come here and I'll help you over the fallen tree trunk." Albus stumbled blindly forward and a hand grabbed him by the forearm. It was a tight grip but a one he recognised well and it sent a merry shiver down his spine. He followed his invisible guide towards the unknown destination.

"Are we nearly there?" he asked.

"Nearly." replied the voice. It was that of a young man, gentle still from youth but it contained a gravelly strength masked with a foreign accent.

"Ok." Albus said, following blindly.

After a short while the leader stopped and Albus tripped falling onto him.

"Steady there!" the other boy laughed lowly with a heart stopping chuckle.

"Sorry." Albus apologised breathlessly.

"Wait there." the boy said.

Albus waited, listening intently. There was some scuffling and the sound of a match being struck then a tiny lamp was lit, lighting up the face of the other boy.

He was strong jawed and handsome. His hair flopping lightly down into his eyes which were piercing blue not unlike Albus' own. He had a wicked smile which revealled perfect white teeth in the dim light. He had a tanned face and a strange magesterial beauty.

He took Albus' forearm again and led him further forward. In the tiny beam of light he saw a frozen lake and a small rug with a basket on it.

"Take a seat." the boy smiled, his breath dancing just as Albus' did.

Shivering, Albus took a seat, his back resting against a tree. The boy lit other lamps before sitting opposite Albus.

"Cold?" he asked

"A bit." Albus said softly.

"Here," the boy leant over and tucked a thick warm blanket over him. "Better?" he asked.

"Much."

The boy smiled and then turned his attention to the small picnic basket. Albus watched him, unable to look away as he emptied the contents onto the floor. It was filled with food and tin mugs but they did not draw his focus. He was gazing in awe at the boy who's graceful movements drew his attention like a moth to a flame. He was so delicate and in the light glow he seemed almost god-like. Perfect.

"You don't speak much tonight Albus." the boy said, looking up from his task.

"I've nothing to say." Albus murmered.

"Makes a change." the boy chuckled.

Albus smiled as the boy moved the basket away and leant back on another tree. He stretched out his toes so they touched the boy's feet. He smiled and snorted softly before pressing back. They sat, looking at each other in the glow of the lamps, feet touching, drunken smiles on their faces.

"Gellert?" Albus whispered.

"Hmm." Grindelwald hummed.

"I've got you something." Albus took the small gift from inside his coat pocket and held it out to the boy. He smiled excitedly and took it, ripping off the neat paper quickly and dropping it to the floor.

Inside was a pocket watch, golden and small. It was attached to a thin gold chain and had a phoenix carved on the cover.

"It is beautiful Albus." Grindelwald smiled. Albus blushed.

"Here," Gellert said, fishing in his pocket. "For you." he handed Albus a small paper package.

He took it gently, turning it over in his long fingers. He looked at the messily wrapped paper and smiled recognising the careless hand.

"I'm sorry about the wrapping. I cannot wrap things as well as you can." Grindelwald smiled, a little embarrassed. Albus chuckled and began to undo the corners of the wrapping carefully.

Inside was a small pair of silver cufflinks. Tiny squares inside of each a rough carving of the deathly hallows symbol.

"I made them myself." Grindelwald said.

Fighting tears, Albus gave him a watery smile and whispered. "They are perfect."

"I'm very pleased that you like them." Grindelwald beamed.

Silence fell over the forest and the pair sat, toes touching as snow fell around them.

"I wanted to thank you Albus. For a wonderful year. You have been a great friend to me and I'm sorry that I must go one day, I will be sad to leave you. You are a brilliant man, Albus. Never forget that." Grindelwald smiled.

"Thank you." Albus choked. "You are also quite special Gellert. I know that you will be a great one day. When your time comes, Grindelwald, you can rule the world."

"With you at my side I hope?" Gellert questioned.

"As long as you want me." Albus smiled.

Grindelwald grinned and picked up the tin mugs, taking a bottle of firewhisk from a brown paper bag and filling each mug. He handed one to Albus who took it gratefully.

"To sucess and power to rule the world the way it should be run!" Grindelwald spoke in a loud voice.

"Cheers!" Albus laughed.

It seemed silly to him that two teenage boys should be sat in a forest upon Christmas Eve drinking firewhisky and waiting for greatness. Grindelwald however felt the passion and longing for power burning in his gut. It seemed very real to him. Power was not a joke to him. He wanted it. Badly.

The two sat, serenly watching the snow until the cold overcame them. The stood in silence and packed away the rug. Taking a lamp each they headed out of the forest, side by side. In silence they trundled back to Godric's Hollow, leaving behind the romantic forest and the blissful setting. Grindelwald walked with Albus to the front porch of his house.

He set the lamp at his feet and stood in front of the shivering frame of Albus Dumbledore.

"I meant what I said Albus. I want you at my side."

"And I shall be there."

Gellert leant forward and planted a gentle, lingering kiss on Albus' forehead.

"Merry Christmas Albus." He said and taking up his lamp he bobbed off into the night. Albus watched, frozen to the spot, until he was well out of sight.

Sighing with happiness, he rubbed his prickling eyes and went into the house. Glad of the warmth and sweet smell of mince pies. Not wanting anything to dampen his ecstasy he tiptoed upstairs and lay on his bedroom floor filled with the warmth, the spot where the kiss had landed burning like a lick of fire. 


End file.
